KCER-DT3/Squeezebacks
These are the squeezebacks and logo bugs that CER Two is offering at various points throughout the day. CER2_2014_on-screen_bug_2.png|CER2 Screen bug used in Late 2013 to Early 2014. CER2_2014_on-screen_bug_3.png|CER2 another screen bug used in Late 2013 to Early 2014. CER2 On-Screen Bug.png|CER2 Screen bug used since 2014. aired in Line Town. CER2 2014 on-screen bug.png|CER2 Screen bug used also in 2014, aired in Fimbles. CER2+2014+CP24-styled+ticker.png|CER2 CP24-style L-bar used in 2014, aired in another Fimbles. CER2 2014 SuperTicker LDL.png|CER2 SuperTicker used in 2014, aired in Numberjacks. CER2 2014 SuperTicker 2.png|CER2 SuperTicker also used in 2014, aired in Treetown. CER2 2014 TVGN-style grid.png|CER2 TVGN-styled program guide, aired in Fimbles. CER2 2014 MSNBC-styled look.png|CER2's MSNBC-styled look in 2014, aired in 3rd & Bird. CER2 2014 larger L-bar.png|CER2 larger L-bar used in 2014, aired in Treetown. CER2 2014 Weatherscan-styled ticker.png|CER2 Weatherscan-style L-bar in 2014, aired in Nina and the Neurons. CER2 2014 FBN-styled ticker.png|CER2 Fox Business Network-style ticker in 2014, aired in Boo!. CER2 2014 larger SuperTicker LDL.png|CER2 larger SuperTicker in 2014, aired in The Roly Mo Show. CER2 CityNewsChannel-styled ticker.png|CER2 CityNews Channel-styled ticker in 2014, aired in Fimbles. CER2 CP24-styled larger ticker.png|CER2 CP24-style larger L-bar (including traffic cameras, stock markets, news headlines, and entertainment/event information) in 2014, aired in Tikkabilla. CER2 2014 CHCH-styled ticker.png|CER2 CHCH-styled multi-zone ticker in 2014, aired in Show Me Show Me. CER2 2014 CNBC-styled ticker.png|CER2 CNBC-styled stock ticker in 2014 (with lower third promo for Fimbles to be aired today at 5), aired in Justin's House. CER2 2014 ESPNEWS-styled ticker.png|CER2 ESPNEWS-styled sports and weather ticker in 2014, aired in Wee 3. CER2 2014 Tonight L-bar.png|CER2 Tonight on 2 L-bar (including The Roly Mo Show, Nick Arcade, Potamus Park, and Johnson and Friends) in 2014, aired in Fimbles. CER2 2014 Breaking News squeezeback.png|CER2 Breaking News squeezeback in 2014, aired in Nina and the Neurons (with CER2 logo bug). CER2 2014 Bloomberg-styled L-bar.png|CER2 Bloomberg-styled L-bar in 2014, aired in Johnson and Friends. CER2 2014 travel forecast L-bar.png|CER2 Travellers Weather Forecast L-bar in 2014, aired in Treetown. CER2 2014 NBCWP-styled L-bar.png|CER2 NBCWP-style L-bar in 2014, aired in Boo!. CER2 2014 CP24-styled larger L-bar.png|CER2 CP24-styled larger L-bar in 2014, aired in Magic Mountain. CER2 2014 ESPN-styled ticker.png|CER2 ESPN-styled ticker in 2014, aired in Potamus Park. CER2 2014 CSPAN-styled look.png|CER2 CSPAN-styled look in 2014, aired in Something Special. CER2 2014 ECP (1).png|CER2 end-credit-promotion in 2014 promoting The X Files on CER2, aired at the end of Treetown. CER2 2014 ECP (2).png|CER2 end-credit-promotion in 2014 promoting a new episode of New Johnson and Friends on CER2 Junior, aired at the end of a episode of Fimbles. CER2 2014 ECP (3).png|CER2 end-credit-promotion in 2014 promoting Don Polec's World Exploring Quirky, aired at the end of Line Town. CER2 2014 ECP (4).png|CER2 end-credit-promotion in 2014 promoting the CGI series Bananas in Pajamas, aired at the end of Something Special. CER2 2014 ECP (5).png|CER2 end-credit-promotion in 2014 promoting the CER2 premiere of Stellar Assault, aired at the end of a episode of Justice Files. CER2 2014 ECP (6).png|CER2 end-credit-promotion in 2014 promoting a new episode of 1 vs 100 on CER2, aired at the end of ZingZillas. CER2 2014 ECP (7).png|CER2 end-credit-promotion in 2014 promoting Are You Afraid of The Dark?, aired at the end of Johnson & Friends. CER2 2014 ECP (8).png|CER2 end-credit-promotion in 2014 promoting a new episode of Fimbles Around Town on CER2 Junior and the CER2 HD premiere of NBA JAM Tournament Edition for PS1, aired at the end of Crazy Quilt. CER2_CP24_styled_L-bar_September_2014.png|Another CER2 CP24 styled L-bar in 2014 (including stock markets, traffic cameras, sports scores, news headlines, entertainment/event info, and 4-day weather), aired in Fimbles. CER2 fall 2015 L-bar.png|CER2 new L-bar in August 2015, aired in Fimbles. Category:Others Category:KCER-TV